


[My] Victory

by nhai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Reunions, bokuaka appears five seconds
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhai/pseuds/nhai
Summary: Feliz. Así se sentía Atsumu en esos momentos finales después del partido. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba; estar con su equipo, los gritos de festejos de parte del público. Solo eso, nada más.O, eso es lo que él creía.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	[My] Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en lugar de hacer mi tarea. No me arrepiento.

El sonido del silbato anunciaba el final del partido. Con una victoria de 3-2, los MSBY Black Jackals se auto nombraban los ganadores de este tan ansiado encuentro. 

El ruido se escuchaba por todo el estadio, la mitad de ellos proveniente de gente alegre, celebrando al equipo ganador, la otra mitad, aunque menos ruidosa, seguía dando ánimos al equipo perdedor. 

Él había festejado con el resto de su equipo, porque después de haber mantenido en juego por casi cinco minutos la pelota, puede decir que ese ultimo punto fue uno de los puntos más satisfactorio que haya logrado. 

Veía a sus compañeros animarse entre sí, Hinata, junto con su libero, Inunaki, trataban de acercarse a Sakusa para chocar los cincos, aunque el otro tratara de evitarlo. 

Del otro lado de la red podía observar caras amargas, otras un poco abatidas, pero siempre un rostro serio de parte de Ushijima. Aunque esta vez toda la emoción y sentimientos se reflejaba por los ojos del “inexpresivo” ex estudiante de Shiratorizawa. 

Varias personas que habían estado viendo el partido se acercaron a los jugadores, algunos eran familiares, otros viejos amigos que habían estado aquí dando ánimos a sus exs compañeros. Oh, y al parecer, desde el fondo, donde se encontraban los puestos, Osamu lo observaba, y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, podía observar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su gemelo junto con el pulgar levantado. Le devolvió el gesto, su sonrisa un poco más grande. 

Sus ojos seguían dando vueltas, pensando que aún no había escuchado a cierta persona ruidosa hablando de lo emocionado que estaba y sobre cómo– 

Ah. 

Ahí se encontraba. 

Una pequeña sensación de molestia se instaló en su pecho al observar como el tipo con el que compartía equipo, -y con un peinado demasiado extravagante para su gusto-, tenía levantando en un abrazo a su pareja de hace años -según historias de Bokuto-. Ambos se veían sumamente feliz. 

Él no tenía nada en contra de alguno de los dos, en realidad Akaashi hasta le caía bien, y en algunas ocasiones había entablado conversación con el chico, notando cómo Keiji era bastante calmado a comparación de su novio. 

No había llegado a entender como, alguien tan opuesto como lo era Akaashi, había llegado a quedarse con alguien tan escandaloso como… bueno, Bokuto. 

Pero sus miradas lo habían dicho todo. Porque a pesar de lo opuestos que eran, y de las miles de diferencias que debía haber entre ambos, él había visto en sus miradas el cariño y los cientos de recuerdos que ambos seguramente compartían. Sabia que algo así no era tan fácil de lograr. 

Y él obviamente no estaba celoso por eso. Él no necesitaba algo así. Él se encontraba feliz, viviendo su sueño como jugador profesional. Teniendo una cómoda casa y una cariñosa mascota que siempre aguardaba en casa, esperando su llegada. 

Él era feliz con lo que tenía, y no necesitaba tal cosa como amor o– 

—Felicidades por su victoria, Atsumu. 

Todo pensamiento que hubiera pasado por su cabeza fue borrado en un instante al reconocer la voz de su ex capitán de Inarizaki. 

—K-kita -san, no sabia que habías venido a verme jugar. 

Internamente se odiaba por dejar que su voz temblara. 

—Tuve unos días libres, y como supe que estarías jugando por aquí, creí que sería una buena idea venir a ver jugar a un ex compañero. ¿Te molesta? 

—¡N-no, para nada! Solo fue una sorpresa verte. 

Si su anterior capitán había notado el calor, que seguro se había convertido en sonrojo en su cara, no lo había mencionado. En su lugar, se quedó mirándolo por lo que él creía fue una eternidad, pero al final, su mirada se suavizó y sonrió. 

Si antes había estado nervioso, ahora estaba seguro que iba a derretirse en cualquier momento. Era increíble la capacidad de romper su coraza que tenía el chico frente él. 

—Ya veo, entonces me alegra escucharlo, Atsumu. Me gustaría seguir hablando, pero creo que debes ir a formarte para las despedidas finales. 

Dio vuelta su rostro, observando como su entrenador los llamaba a todos, sabiendo que el otro tenía razón. 

—Creo que debo ir. 

—Así parece, Atsumu. 

Sabia que su entrenador estaba esperando que él se acercara, pero seria un loco si dejara siquiera escapar esta oportunidad. 

—Yo- uhm, Kita -san 

El nombrado lo miró curioso, pero sin apartar la vista de él. 

—¿Si? 

—Nosotros tendremos una pequeña fiesta después de los saludos finales para celebrar este partido, pero en entrenador dijo que nos dará toda una semana de descanso después de eso, y estaba pensando, bueno, si a ti te gustaría, no sé, tal vez, ¿salir algunos de estos días? 

Sabia que debía verse como un manojos de nervios con su rostro enrojecido, pero no se arrepentía de sus palabras. Si era rechazado siempre podía desahogarse entre comida y alguna que otra bebida -siempre sin pasarse de su límite, claro, que seguía siendo un profesional-. 

El chico más bajo que él se había quedado sin habla, observando sus dedos con los que jugaba nerviosamente. 

Cuando levantó la mirada, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. 

—Me encantaría, Atsumu, el sábado estaré libre, pero por mientras, creo que lo mejor será que vayas con tu equipo, nos veremos luego. 

Sin saber muy bien que decir, se acercó al resto de sus compañeros, algunos seguro lo observaban curiosamente por la cara que debía traer, después de todo, al parecer, había invitado a Kita a una cita. 

De acuerdo. Tal vez tener un poco de amor de parte de alguien más en su vida no sonaba tan malo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, el fandom necesita más contenido atsukita, los fanáticos de esta pareja viven de migajas. 
> 
> Cualquier error que vean haganmelo saber. Esroy agradecida con las críticas constructivas. 
> 
> Gracias por leer!!


End file.
